


Marc Can Do This, Can't he?

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Akumatized Main Character(s), Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt, Yuri on ice easter egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Marc can flirt. He can flirt. Can he?
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	1. Marc fails and gets rewarded (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt- https://username8746489.tumblr.com/post/189833209238/a-random-idea-no-one-asked-for

Marc knew flirting wasn’t his strong suit, but he should be able to be able to with his crush right? That was what Marc was thinking when he entered the art room that day. He had stayed up the whole night before convincing himself that he would be able to do it, and reading articles on how to flirt. He would be able to ask Nathaniel out and do it with confidence. He didn’t know how he was going to flirt, but he was planning on doing it. 

Marc walked into the art room and noticed Nath across it with Alix and Marinette. When Alix noticed the anxious boy walk in the room, she punched Nath in the shoulder. Turning around, the boy was going to protest on why he was getting punched, but his look immediately softened once he saw his comic book partner. Their eyes met for a few good glorious seconds before the redhead chickened out and waved Marc over to their usual spot. 

  1. _Make eye contact and keep it_



_ Check. _

Marc followed Nath over to their usual spot, blushing a bit when he saw the thumbs up from both his cousin and Alix. (what? He wasn’t going into this alone.) He was about to sit down when someone slammed the door open and announced their presence. Startled, Marc tripped on his feet and fell over, hitting his head on the ground. 

  1. _Be graceful._



_ Shoot. _

He was quick to get up, ignoring Marinette and Alix’s sighs and Naths “are you ok?” Marc quickly nodded and cursed himself for being so clumsy, also Chloe for always making an entrance. He sat down next to Nath and Marc took his parts for the comic out. Unfortunately, when Chloe had made herself known it shook Nathaniel's table, causing his things to move around. That also meant that his pencil had rolled onto the ground, like the stupid things usually did. 

  1. _Be nice_



So, Marc being the awkward mess he was, leaned over to try and pick up the pencil. But, Nathaniel had the same idea. The two banged heads, and earned a loud pitiful gasp from the whole art club, excluding Chloe and Sabrina. The writer clung to his head, having had it hit two things not even a few minutes apart. His seething in pain swiftly ended when he felt Nathaneil grab his hands into his own. They stayed like that for a few minutes, sitting there, their bodys facing each other, Nath holding Marcs hands while examining his head, and Marc bent over until he was a few inches away from his crushes knees. 

“It looks like everything is ok, you shouldn’t have a concussion. Trust me, I’ve been injured enough times to know.” Nath said, some weird tie between smugness and pride in his voice. Marc, his face as red as Nathaniels hair, slowly sat up. He looked into his friend's eyes, their hands were still clasped together.  _ It’s now or never, _ Marc thought. He had spent most of the night trying to come up with cool things to say, and he wasn’t letting all those hours of lost sleep happen in vain.

“I-I think…you look… uh- pretty day is love?”  _ Shit.  _ Nathaniel cocked his head in confusion as Chloe laughed at the top of her lungs. Marc felt his face heat up as Chloe composed herself enough to talk. 

“Is that what you call flirting? You can’t even force a sentence out. God, that was worse than when Kim tried to flirt with me on Valentine’s Day! How about you go after someone on your level? Like, that trash can over there!” she said with a distinctly disgusted voice. Marc felt a tear roll down his face, but he looked up to see Nathaniel's reaction. He looked like he wanted to murder Chloe. He would’ve gotten away with it too if Marc wasn’t still holding his hands. Nath had jumped up, but stopped in his tracks when Marc tugged.

“But Marc she’s-”

“Not worth it. She’s not worth it Nath.”

“But she hurt-”

“It doesn’t matter!” Marc snapped. He immediately felt bad when he saw the shock register on Nathaniel and, well, the whole art club’s faces too. Panicking, Marc ran out of the classroom, leaving his things that he could get later. He ran out of the classroom, never looking back even when he heard his name being called by Nathaneil. He ignored his brain and ran into the janitors closet. Shutting the door, Marc slid down the it, curled into a ball, and sobbed. Little did he know the little butterfly heading in his direction.

…

The window opened up in Hawkmoths lair as he stood there menacingly, staff in hand. 

“ Here’s a familiar emotion. Fear, embarrassment, and guilt. Perfect for my akuma,” a butterfly landed in the villians palm and was surrounded by the miraculous power. Letting go of the now akumatized butterfly, Hawkmoth grinned an evil grin and whipped his staff in the air. “Fly my little akuma! And evilize him!”

…

Marc didn’t know how long it had been, but he knew that his eyes burned, his head was pounding, and his face and hoodie were both stained with tears. He played the disaster over and over again in his head. The plan was full proof, how could’ve it gone wrong? 

_ Because you’re a failure that’s why. Because you don’t deserve him. Because you’ll just let him down over and over again. Because-  _ “We meet again.”

“Hawkmoth…”

“Yes. Except this time, I don’t think Reverser would work… How about I give you a new name? New powers? A new chance for you to get the miraculous for me? Do we have a deal, Agape?”

“If they didn’t love me then, I’ll make them love me now.” As the black and purple mist engulfed his figure, Marc couldn’t help but wonder how the rest of the day would play out. 


	2. The winners and the loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry if the flirting was off. I'm not able to flirt in real life sooo this could be a big disaster... whoops.

Nathaniel tried to call out for Marc, but he had ignored the cries of his name. All Nath wanted to do was run after him, to tell him that he felt the same way too, but something had stopped him. He needed time, he had thought. Plus he didn't know where Marc had gone. Sitting back down at the desk, Nath couldn't help but wonder back to the day Marc and him had met.

Reverser was a powerful villain, and Nathaneil had caused that. He felt so guilty and he knew he was a dick. After the events of Reverser Nathaniel had gotten together with Marc to make the comic, but their dynamic was off. He couldn't figure out what it was, but it didn't take long before he did. It had been a few days when Nathaniel apologized. He apologized for being a dick, for causing Marc to be hurt, to become an akuma. Marc had forgiven him and they went on with their life. Everything was normal until Nath found himself looking forward to their comic sessions, for when he was going to see the writer again. That's when the crush started. 

Nath sighed and let his head rest on the table as everyone continued lecturing Chloe, (well, everyone except for Marinette for some reason, she was gone with nothing but a lame excuse) who wasn't even looking or acknowledging their existence. 

He had freaked out when he had realised he liked Marc. Could you blame him? He knew he liked girls but Marc had been his first boy. Let it be known that the whole night after, he stayed up searching sexuality that fit him before he realised he was bisexual. Nathaniel was startled from his thoughts when someone entered the room. He gasped when he saw who it was.

It was Marc, he's so sure that it's him, but it didn't look like him at all. Instead of wearing his usual red hoodie, his shoulders and arms were bare, and he wore a tight black band t-shirt. He also had shredded black skinny jeans with fishnets underneath. His normal lip gloss, too had changed, and adoring his lips was a matte black lipstick. The only thing that hadn't changed was his hair, and his black choker. 

Marc seemed to _strut_ down to where Nath was, not walk, with more confidence than both Nathaniel and Juleka had combined. The rest of the club stood there gawking, including Chloe, at the once shy boy. All Marc did was one simple gesture, including a finger, which made everyone gasp. Once Marc made it to his destination, him and Nathaniel locked eyes. One person's gaze was filled with suspicion and confusion, and the others was filled with mischief and… something else. Nath couldn't pinpoint what it was, but it wasn't something he hadn't recognized in a long time. They were like that for a good few seconds until Marc cocked his eyebrow up and smirked.

"So, hon, are we going to do this or not?" Marc said, voice laced with smugness and his hands on his hips. Shaking his head to make it clear, Nath replied. 

"Yeah, yeah let's go…" 

The two started to work on their comic, well, tried. Marc kept making little comments that never failed to fluster his partner. They were little things like, "aside from having an amazing creative drive, you sure do have amazing looks…" and then he would put his hand on his shoulder and their faces were really close and then-

The door slammed open. Again. Nathaniel heard a barely audible growl come from the boy in front of him, before he whipped his head around. Marc's face visibly lit up. Standing in the doorway was none other than Ladybug and Chat Noir.

The heros were standing In the doorway, a confused look on their faces. After scanning the room, Ladybug was the first to speak up.

"Has anyone here heard or seen anything suspicious? I saw an akuma fly into this school, and there seems to be no trace of any villain around here." Everyone shook their heads, except for Marc, who had not so subtly gotten up and walked towards Ladybug. Standing in front of the spotted hero, he crossed one arm across his chest and rested the other arm on top of that, his thumb settling on his lips.

"I unfortunately haven't seen any villains, but there may be one coming soon if you don't tell me who does your makeup." Ladybug looked confused for a second before reacting.

"I'm sorry, but I don't wear any makeup. And if you excuse us-"

"Really? Because you could've fooled me, that beauty can't come naturally." Now Ladybugs face turned into a tomato while Chat Noir tried to get his partner to leave. 

"Come on, Bug-A-Boo. We have an akuma-" 

"Hold on Kitty cat," Marc said with an added wink causing Chat to turn red this time. "We aren't finished yet." The seemingly 'innocent' boy walked around until he was behind Ladybug. "Oh! I love your earrings"- he whispered as he placed a hand on her shoulder-"where did you get them?" 

As Ladybug stuttered some sort of answer, Nathaniel was starting to connect the dots. 

_ Looking different, acting different, oddly obsessed with Ladybug…. _ He watched as the famous Hawkmoth symbol flashed on Marc's face as he reached for the earrings. 

"MARCS AN AKUMA!" Nathaniel screamed. Chat Noir gasped and launched his staff, slamming it into the akuma and launching him away from his partner.

The villain slammed into a nearby canvas and slowly got up, laughing. 

"Finally, someone gets it. But I'm not Marc anymore. You can call me Agape, and I'll either be the best or the worst love you've ever met. You choose." Snapping out of her daze, the red hero started to twirl her yo-yo. 

"I'd rather never have met you in the first place," she said. "Everyone to the back of the room! It'll keep you out of danger because the door is blocked!" She cried to the art club. While Ladybug was distracted, Agape found it as the perfect moment to strike, he ran forward towards her, only to be tackled by Chat Noir. They fell to the ground, Chat straddling the akuma. Agape smirked and traced the cat heros face. 

"Oh little Kitty, I hate to break it to you," he flipped them over so their positions were switched. "But my heart belongs to someone else." Reaching over, Agape went to capture the ring, but Ladybug flung her yo-yo and wrapped it around him, pulling him back off of the flustered hero and into the door. 

"I think his akumas in his choker M'lady." Chat said. His partner nodded and flung her weapon in the air.

"LUCKY CHARM!" What came down was a roll of duck tape. 

"Are you planning on using that to tape me together for how ripped I am?" Chat replied.

"That was my line you stupid feline!" Agape cried while charging at the heros. Chat ran ahead to fight while Ladybug came up with a plan. Looking around she found a solution. 

"Chat! Keep him distracted!" Ladybug said while she ran towards a table. She jumped up onto it, and launched herself over the small battle that Chat was losing. She took a piece of tape out of the roll and slapped it over Agapes mouth, causing him to drop everything he was doing and try and finger the tape off. Slipping her fingers underneath Agapes choker, she ripped it in half, and the butterfly flew out. She captured it in her yo-yo and gave it a good bye. Then, taking the roll of tape, she said the magic words and flung it in the air.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" the bugs flew around the classroom, turning everything into normal, along with Marc. Now, he replaced where Agape had stood and was looking around confused, until he saw the heros and realization dawned on his face. 

"I-it happened again didn't it? I became Reverser?" Marc said, his voice small. Nathaniel was the first person to run up and hug him, as the heros had to leave. 

"No Marc, you didn't become Reverser. You became someone called Agape. But I'm so glad _you're_ here." They both clung onto each other and didn't speak for a few minutes until Nathaniel spoke.

"Marc, do you… do you like me?" He heard a squeak come from the boy in question and they pulled apart, Marc's face red. 

"How'd you know?" The attack replayed in Naths mind. 

"Oh just a hunch… but you know what?"

"What?"

"I don't mind," and he leaned in and kissed Marc. It wasn't too long until Marc had returned his love and they were in their own little world, until Alix clapped her hands. 

"Okay Love Birds! I'm as happy as you that you guys are together, but can we calm down on the PDA please?"

The two jumped and turned red. They shyly looked up at each other and whispered.

"Together?"

"Together."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!


End file.
